


The Awakening

by alovethatconsumesyou



Series: The Complete Circle [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, Love Triangle, Multi, Scisaac Bromance, Werewolves, Witches, sterek, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovethatconsumesyou/pseuds/alovethatconsumesyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexia has been struggling with depression and anxiety. Stiles has had a thing for her for years, but only now is he letting her know. But what will happen when everyone's favourite sourwolf is thrown into the equation?<br/>Mostly AU in places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day That Changed Everything

Alexia slammed her locker shut and took a deep breath as the bell rang. It was the first day of school and she was freaking out. Her best friend, Emily, was nowhere to be found and she was stuck in the lockers with the entire ‘popular’ crowd. Trying not to look like an idiot, she smiled nervously and tried to avoid eye contact as she walked to her first period class.  
You can do this, you can do this. This year will be different. She was chanting in her head, trying to remain calm before she broke down. Or you can always take the easy way out. Go to the nurse and go home. It would be so eas-  
“Hey, Lexi!” a voice called from behind her, shaking her from her thoughts, “wait up!”  
It was Stiles Stilinski, one half of the dynamic duo that includes him and Scott McCall. Stiles had been a nobody for most of his school life, but last year he gained some popularity when Scott made first line for the Lacrosse team. His hair had grown out over summer and he was wearing a warm brown Abercrombie top that matched his eyes perfectly.  
“Uh, h-hey Stiles... what’s up?” Alexia was confused. She hardly ever spoke to Stiles apart from a quick nod in the corridor as they moved from class to class. They were not in the same friend group or anything. As far as Alexia was concerned, Stiles was way out of her league and she didn’t know why he would want to talk to her.  
“I was, uh, wondering if you were free tonight.” Alexia went bright red. Was Stiles asking her out? Why? She fiddled with the hem of her top as she waited for him to finish, not daring to look him in the eye.  
“I mean, are you coming to the game tonight? I made the team and I’m super excited. So excited that I would really like it if you came out with me and a few others afterwards?”  
Alexia was a deep shade of crimson now. Sure she used to be popular a few years ago. In fact, she was the most popular girl in the school. Then things changed, but she was still semi-friendly with a few of the notable people. She just didn’t hang out with them anymore. She wasn’t the confident happy girl she used to be, so why was Stiles asking her to come out after the game? They hadn’t had a proper conversation before.  
“Yeah, I’m coming to the game and yes I will come out with you tonight, as long as I’m welcome there.” She tried to seem offhand and uninterested, but she knew it didn’t work.  
“Great! Well I’ve got to get to class so I better run, but I’ll see you at lunch.” He kissed her cheek quickly and ran off, leaving her in a daze.  
Alexia just stood there in the middle of the corridor, staring as he ran off. The corridors were slowly thinning, but she didn’t move. She was late for class and it was the first day, but she didn’t care. She touched her cheek with her hand and smiled, before turning around and crashing straight into Isaac Lahey.  
“Oh my goodness, I’m so s-sorry Isaac, I di-” she stuttered, before he cut her off. He had already picked all her books of the floor and handed them to her with a smile on his face.  
“Don’t worry about it. I guess I’m not the only one running a bit late this morning, eh?” he chuckled, his eyes bright with humour.  
“I was on time, but I got a bit held up with things I have no idea about and now I’m incredibly late. I should head to class. Thanks for getting my books.” She walked away, trying not to turn into stammering mess. This was Isaac freaking Lahey, no one spoke to Isaac freaking Lahey.  
“I guess I probably should too. Have fun with Stiles tonight” He winked and walked in the opposite direction. She could hear him chuckle again. He had obviously heard her and Stiles’ conversation.  
“Jerk” she muttered under her breath before walking into her Maths class, dreading the next ninety minutes. 

.....

She didn’t see Stiles at lunch. She scanned around the whole canteen before sitting down at her usual table with Emily and her other friends Rachel and Megan. However, there were a few additions to the table and Alexia didn’t know their names. Sighing to herself, she smiled and joined in the conversation which, ironically, was about tonight’s game.  
“Are you coming tonight?” Rachel asked as she sat down. Alexia didn’t have the best track record at attending games; she wasn’t a regular like the rest of the girls in Beacon Hills.  
“Um, yeah, actually I am coming tonight,” she smiled and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, “I’m going out afterwards with a few people, I think.”  
Suddenly, she felt eight pairs of eyes on her. She was dreading this. These were her best friends in the world, but they were obsessed with being popular and having a ‘status’. Alexia was just happy with being happy.  
“I heard about that in Econ today. Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey were talking about you, saying that Stiles asked you to come to the game and then to go out with him afterwards. Get in there.” Rachel winked, just like Isaac had earlier. They all started chatting happy, speculating about Alexia and her new ‘boyfriend’. Alexia smiled, but tried to tune them out. She was still searching for Stiles, confused about everything. She stared over at his usual table, but he wasn’t there. It was only Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent sitting there. Alexia resisted the urge to go over and ask them where Stiles was, but she didn’t want to start gossip; gossip that was spreading thick and fast by the looks of things.  
The bell rang shortly after to signal the start of afternoon classes and Alexia was relieved. The torture was over for now, but it was sure to start later on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia doesn't really know what to think. Stiles ignores her for a while and she meets a handsome new guy. Who could it possibly be?

Stiles didn’t text her, either. She was debating whether to not show up at the game at all. Maybe it was all a joke. Maybe he and Isaac Lahey decided to take the piss out of her and it was all for their own amusement. But that wasn’t Stiles. Granted, she didn’t know him very well, but she knew him enough to know that he was a decent guy. She was sitting at her dressing table, trying to distract herself from what she was going to put herself through tonight. 

_You can always just stay home. It’s not like anybody really misses you. I bet Stiles doesn’t even care, he’s probably going to be drooling over Lydia anyway. I’m guessing he is thinking about her now. No one would ever think about you. No one even cares about you..._

The thoughts carried on. Alexia’s hands began to shake and she began taking deep breaths, focusing on her make-up. Why did she suddenly care about a guy who said two words to her today? When did she become so shallow?   
You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. Her phone buzzed, halting her thoughts. It was Emily, telling her to look pretty for tonight. She scrolled through her phone and found Stiles name in her contacts. She debated whether to cave in and ring him, or not. Her finger was wavering over the screen, ready to submit, when it buzzed again. It was Isaac Lahey.   
**‘Have fun ;)’** was all the text said. Laughing scornfully, she ignored it. She didn’t need people like him. Finally calm, she finished putting her make-up and grabbed her iPad to occupy her for the next two hours until Megan picked her up. She would finally get to see Stiles.

....

So two hours later, with that thought planted firmly in her mind, Alexia found herself sitting in the stands of Beacon Hills High School’s Lacrosse pitch, freezing to death. She was a bit late and missed the start of the match, but Stiles was playing so she was pretty certain that she could talk to him after the match and ask him what his deal was. Trying to avoid all form of eye contact with anyone, she was staring into space and not at the match being played. She was blissfully unaware of what was going on, until Megan nudged her.  
“Look there is your boyfriend, he’s staring at you.” whispered Megan, “aren’t you going to look at him or smile?” Alexia could sense the amusement in her voice, she was loving this. Megan nudged her again and raised her eyebrow.   
“Um, what? Sorry. Yeah there’s Stiles.” She looked up and forced a smile at him, meeting his eyes. His lovely warm, soft brown eyes. She wasn’t expecting the rush of feeling that suddenly flooded into her body. Her heart rate quickened and broke into a dance. She could feel the slight perspiration clouding on her forehead. He was sending her into some sort of fever. She had been worried about him all day and worried that he was messing with her. But looking into his eyes, she saw the same emotion in them that she felt herself. She couldn’t look away and neither could he. This went on for several minutes, with Stiles ignoring the shouts from the crowd to ‘get his game on’.   
“Lex? Lex? Earth to Lex!” Megan waved her hand in front of Alexia’s eyes, breaking her vision to Stiles. “What was that? He was giving you the eye-sex stare.” She giggled and poked Emily. They were really enjoying themselves now. Alexia tried not to get irate as she ignored both girls.   
“Yeah, right, okay.” Alexia shook her head, trying to get thoughts of Stiles out of her mind. This was going worse than expected. Megan was right, what was that? 

....

The game ended and Beacon Hills had completely destroyed the other school. Everyone was in great spirits and to make it worse, Stiles had scored the final goal. Alexia, once again, forced a smile on her face and cheered along with everyone.   
Alexia decided to find Stiles once the whistle blew and she carefully made her way onto the pitch, where all the boys were cooling down. She looked around, but Stiles was nowhere to be seen. Walking over to Isaac Lahey, she demanded what the hell was going on.   
“Isaac, cut the crap. This little joke you and Stiles have going on has gone a step too far. I don’t care if you think it’s funny to take the piss out of me, it’s not. Stop it and tell Stiles to stay the hell away from me.” Alexia was getting angry and frustrated, while trying not to cry. Teenage boys and their 'funny' jokes had really pissed her off this time. 

“Hold up, Lexi. Stiles got caught up with some stuff with Scott. He practically ran off the pitch to do something, but I have no idea what. He isn’t taking the piss with you. He genuinely wanted to hang out with you, something just came up.” His blue eyes looked sincere.

“Don't call me that. And secondly, tell Stiles he better have a really believable explaination." 

And with that she walked off, trying not to let the tears fall too heavily down her face. 

_You’re not good enough. You shouldn’t have even bothered. Look at you, you’re just Alexia. No one cares about you anymore. You aren’t even notable to be seen out with. You’re socially awkward and depressed. And it’s about to get a whole lot worse._

She was taking a breakdown. The tears were falling thick and fast and she was standing in the Beacon Hills car park, with no way of getting home. Suddenly, she could sense someone behind her. Wiping her eyes, she turned around and in front of her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.

“Alexia, right?” His voice was sincere, but charming at the same time. His lips were curved upwards in to a half-smile, showing plenty of his pearly-white teeth.

“Yes, why?” she wiped away the tears from her cheeks, feeling afraid. She had no idea who this guy was, but he seemed to know her.

“My name is Derek Hale and I’m a friend of Stiles. You don’t happen to know where he is, do you.” Alexia shook her head. She certainly didn’t know where Stiles was.

“I would love to ask you the same thing. Stiles completely blew me off tonight, I have no idea where he is.” Her mask slipped and she frowned. Derek smiled and looked at her suspiciously. Alexia bit her lip and looked around, wondering what he wanted.

“I can take you home, or I can take you to my house and we can wait for Stiles. I don’t really mind, either way.” 

She shook her head at the first option. Stiles had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song for this chapter.   
> Her thoughts are in italics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia is in awe of Derek Hale, literally.   
> Stiles who?

Another great thing about Derek Hale was that he drove a Camaro. The guy was a walking sex machine; she wasn't even going to lie about it. What was a guy like him doing around kids like her, Stiles and Scott? She shook her head and stepped inside his car. Her friends were going to be so jealous of her now, not that she was going to tell them any of this.

"You don't speak much," noted Derek, smiling again. "but I like it. It's a nice change from Stiles – he never shuts up. Maybe that's the attraction. He talks all the time, whereas you don't say much. I can see his obvious attraction to you though..." As Derek said this, his eyes wandered over her body, admiring her. She blushed and shot him a dirty look. She was wearing very blue skinny jeans with a lace tank top and a soft checked shirt and converse. She looked very regular and normal compared to all the girls at Beacon Hills. Her brown hair wasn't straightened and she'd stuck it up in a bun. He was being hilarious.

"Right, well I would appreciate it if you could keep your jibes to yourself. Stiles still isn't in the clear yet, and you're making me feel worse."

Derek laughed, "you really don't see how beautiful you are, do you? I can sense you, I know what you've been going through. I went through something similar when I was younger than you. I get it."

She didn't need Derek's sympathy, but she needed someone to talk to. The words were rushing out of her mouth before she even knew it. "I used to be the happiest girl alive. Everyone liked me. I could talk to anyone and I had bags of self-confidence. Life was amazing and I could do no wrong. But unfortunately, everyone's time at the top is limited. I slowly became less popular and stopped hanging out with the same people. Everyone became obsessed with looks and popularity, whereas I was just funny. I lost everything. I became depressed and was diagnosed with anxiety disorder. I never told anyone, I was just "sick", but no one cares about me anymore. Nobody. I'm a wallflower." She stopped and looked around at Derek, meeting his eyes. She didn't realise how close he was to her. His blue eyes were filled with emotion and she could taste the breath on his tongue.

Alexia didn't know how she even had time to think, but slowly Derek moved away from her and straightened himself in his seat. He started the car and she looked away. Both were clearly embarrassed by what had happened.The remainder of the journey consisted of her staring out the window, trying her hardest to not look at Derek Hale.  
... 

"Alexia, we're here." Derek's voice seemed very loud compared to the silence that had filled the car. It shook her from her daydream and she was slightly worried. What would she say to Stiles? It's not like anything had happened and she could hardly assume anything. She just wanted to know what was going on.

"I don't bite. Come in and we can wait for Stiles." Derek motioned her in and smiled. Alexia really had no other choice now.

...

"What's your deal?" Alexia hadn't meant to sound rude, but she was curious. How come a guy like Derek was anywhere near her?

"My deal? As in my sexual preference?" He chuckled, oblivious to her meaning.

"No, I mean, why am I with you? How come you know Stiles?" Alexia really did want to know.

Derek grimaced and looked away, lost for words. "I, uh, became friends with Stiles a couple of months ago. I just got back into town and both he and Scott arrived outside my house when Scott lost his inhaler. My uncle became very sick and died and he helped me through that. We have a mutual understanding." Alexia's eyes narrowed at the word 'friend'. He seemed to say it grudgingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just- I don't know. You aren't the type of person I would normally associate with Stiles..." She laughed, thinking of how different the two guys were.

Derek let it drop and awkwardly looked away. Alexia fiddled with her hem and hummed softly, wishing Stiles would hurry up. No sooner than the thought crossed her mind, she heard the front door open and heard Stiles voice echoing loudly. Derek walked out of the room to greet him.

"Derek! What's happened? I thought there was an emergency with your ten thousand voice messages consisting of 'Call me Stiles, we have a problem.' There doesn't look to be a problem when you're sitting in your house." Stiles sounded angry.

"We do have a problem." Derek said, vaguely and both men walked into the Living Room where Alexia sat, completely dumbfounded.

"Hi Stiles."

Stiles stopped in his tracks. "Dude, you have got to be kidding me! Shit! I totally forgot!"

Alexia's face fell. She knew it. She knew that no one cared anymore.

"Hey, Lex, wait! I'm sorry. Something came up, like spur of the moment and I had to rush off. Wait, wait!"

But Alexia walked out of the room and out of Derek's house. She completely ignored Stiles and his attempts to make her listen. She blocked all sound out of her ears, like she had for the past year. She didn't notice that someone was in front of her, until they grabbed her and put their hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Well isn't this great. Look what we have here."


	4. Bound and Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've all been captured, but who is the mystery monster?   
> Alexia saves the day #girlpower #thisgirlisonfiiiiiiiiiiire

Alexia's eyes snapped open. She had no idea where she was. Looking around, she noticed that she was sitting in a wooden chair with her arms and legs chained to the chair. She shook her arms trying to free herself, but nothing happened.

"Where am I?"

"Look who's awake" said a drawling voice from the corner of the room. It was a man around the same age as Derek with blonde hair and bright eyes. His eyes kept changing colour; one minute they were green and the next they were blue. He laughed and tilted his head to each side as if he was wondering what to do next.

"Who are you?" Alexia forced out. The blonde guy put his finger over his lips and nodded his head towards the other side of the room and laughed again.

There was a dark shape lying on the floor. He walked over and kicked it viciously. Alexia heard a howl and the sound of nails scraping across the floor. The shape suddenly turned into a person, a person she knew... Derek Hale.

"Derek?"

The stranger smiled. "As I said earlier on: this is great. An alpha, a beta and the girl caught in the middle."

Alpha? Beta? 

"Excuse me? What is this?" Alexia shook her arms again, desperately trying to free herself.

"She doesn't know?" He looked over to Derek. "Even better."

Suddenly Derek's body went limp and he started shaking. The stranger started laughing hysterically, practically doubling over with glee. This went on for several minutes and Alexia did not dare to say anything. She was petrified.

"Lex?" said a voice behind her.

Stiles...

"Great, now everybody's awake." The stranger walked past Alexia and grabbed some ropes that were on the floor. He walked over to Stiles and wrapped them around his arms. "They're laced with wolfs bane, let the fun and games begin."

And with that, he walked out of the room and shut the door.

.......

Lex, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

Alexia ignored him; her focus was on the possibly-dead Derek on the floor. He twitched again and moaned, muttering things that were indistinguishable.

"Lex, please. I need you to try and do something, these ropes are going to kill me." Stiles was pleading with her. She shook her arms and legs again, but nothing happened. She couldn't free herself.

"Close. Your eyes. F-focus." Derek muttered, talking to her.

She did as she was told, relaxing her body and closing her eyes. She imagined that she was sitting in the chair, without the chains holding her there. She opened her eyes, but nothing had happened.

"Well that was pointless; there is nothing I can do."

"T-trust me. It sounds silly, but you can do it." Derek's voice was weak and desperate.

She took a deep breath and focused completely. She felt her body tense and suddenly there was a jolt. The chains were completely destroyed.

_What the freaking hell?_

But Alexia had no time to go into shock. She needed to free Stiles and help Derek before the stranger came back. She ran over to Stiles and unbound his arms and legs from the ropes. Hisses escaped his mouth as she scraped the ropes away. After several minutes, Stiles was free and could stand up.

"Thank you so much, I knew I was right."

Alexia had no time to wonder about anything Stiles was saying right now. She just ran over to Derek and touched his face lightly.   
"Derek, come on, wake up. We're going to have to run for it." She told him, but there was no reply. 

They both looked at each other and nodded. They were going to have to do it the old-fashioned way. Slowly, both of them grabbed Derek and supported his weight on their shoulders. He was completely out of it now and was slowing them down.

"Why is he like this? What did that guy do to him?" Alexia was so confused.

"Wolfs bane bullet. Mind invasion. The usual." Stiles replied.

Alexia didn't even answer him. She wanted to get home as soon as possible and forget about the events of the night. They tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs, cautious to not alert the stranger of their movements.

"Where do we go now?" She whispered.

Stiles pointed towards a very old, green door. He grabbed the handle and twisted it, opening it. They walked out of the building and suddenly, Derek was awake.

"Sti-Stiles... Alexia. Call Scott."

Call Scott? 

"We need to get out of here. Now. We need to freaking run before that guy comes back. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Please, Stiles." Alexia was getting frustrated. The stranger may be gone, but they had no idea when he was coming back. They needed to get as far away as possible.

Stiles phone began to ring. It was Scott.


	5. The Realisation of Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia learns the truth. Chaos ensues.

Several minutes later all three of them were sitting in Scott's car with Erica and Isaac, driving to Stiles' house.

"What on earth happened?" Erica's face was filled with worry. She looked at Derek like he was an older brother of hers.

Something weird is going on...

"Excuse me?" Alexia was rather angry. "Am I not sitting here?"

Four faces turned round to look at her, rather amused.

"First of all, Stiles completely blows me off so I get into Derek's car to wait for him and confront him why. Then a charming stranger decides to kidnap us three and torture us. And Finally, I managed to completely break metal chains with my mind. With my mind. Can you please explain this to me?"

They all looked at each other. They were going to have to tell her what was going on in Beacon Hills.

Stiles spoke first. "Well, remember when you were younger and you watched scary films where men turned into wolves and everyone thought it was just movies? That exists and it's happening here."

She couldn't speak. Her eyes grew wider and she backed away from them. "No, Lex, don't be afraid. I, uh, we wouldn't hurt you."

"We?"

"Yes. Basically, Derek is the leader – the 'Alpha'. Isaac, Erica, Scott and I are 'betas', like just normal werewolves. Derek turned Isaac and Erica, and Scott was turned by another Alpha."

Alexia was about to faint. This was not happening she was sure of it. However, she didn't miss out the fact that Stiles didn't mention how he was turned.

"What about you? How come you're a werewolf?"

Derek interrupted their conversation. "He was dying. I had to save him."

"I see." She said, her voice surprisingly calm.

The werewolves all looked at each other. She was taking this better than expected. But it wasn't what they were worried about. They were worried about the fact that her whole life was about to change. Everything she knew about herself was a lie.

"Wait, Derek?" She looked at him with that look of inquisition in her eyes. "What about me? How could I do that in there?"

Alexia heard a sharp intake of breath. All of the werewolves looked away, not daring to meet her eyes.

Stiles spoke up. "I could sense it the moment I was turned. You sat infront of me in Calculus and I could feel it radiating off you. I was certain that you were different, but none of the others believed me. They could sense it too, but they thought nothing of it. I watched you and tried to become your friend. You became sadder and lonelier and I used my 'concern' for you as a reason to try and find out what you were. I didn't know completely, until tonight."

Alexia's brows furrowed. "So how am I different?"

"Well, I researched many things. Some of them made sense and others didn't. One thing stuck and you proved it for me. Wherever supernatural creatures are, there is always a spirit of nature near. This is almost a warning, but it can also be a guard. The spirit of nature will have had a normal life up until the supernatural creatures appear. There was a reason why you became depressed last year. There is a reason why you could break those chains tonight."

Alexia didn't believe him. "What's a spirit of nature?"

"Alexia, you're a witch."  
...  
If most people were told they were a witch, they would probably cry or be in shock. Other people would be elated. Alexia was a bit of both. The bit that worried her the most was that she had gone her whole life without knowing. How did she know they were right?

"How can I be a witch? I'm just a normal girl."

"Well we don't know exactly yet. Derek here is not the most up to date on his supernatural knowledge."

Derek laughed. He seemed to be feeling a lot better.

...

They arrived at Stiles' house and lifted Derek onto the sofa. He protested the whole time, but neither of them listened to him. Stiles walked over to Alexia and took her hand.

"Can I talk to you?"

They made their way outside into Stiles' garden and shut the door. Stiles turned round to face her and looked into her eyes.

"There's something I wanted to tell you, I've wanted to tell you for ages."

Alexia nodded. "Go ahead..."

"I watched you. I watched you cut yourself off from the world. I watched you become an empty shell. And part of it was down to the supernatural goings on in Beacon Hills. I'm so sorry. I tried to help you. Every lunchtime I endured the gossip and the empty conversations of your friends. I-"

"It's fine. Honestly. I'm glad I know now. I feel better. Does it make any sense to say that I'm happy? My life has a meaning. I'm not worthless anymore." She smiled and touched his cheek. "Thank you."

"There's something else I wanted tell you. Alexia, I think I lo-"

The sound of Derek's voice, calling for them both, cut off his speech. He shook his head and looked away. Alexia didn't seem to be aware of what he was about to say. She smiled at him and walked inside to Derek, leaving him standing outside, alone.  
...  
Derek was standing in Stiles' living room waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked towards the werewolf, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I wanted to thank you, Alexia, for saving me in there. I know that you are probably in shock right now, but it's for the best that you know. Hiding you from the truth wouldn't protect you; it would make you a sitting target." Alexia was surprised at the emotion that came out of Derek. It was similar to when she was sitting in his car a few hours previously. It felt strange that it happened a few hours ago, it felt like it happened weeks ago.

"It's no problem, really. I'm glad I can help now." She smiled. "And before you say it, I won't tell anyone. I'm not stupid." She laughed.

His reply was like a slap in the face. "Good. You should be heading home now." He turned around and walked away from her, completely blanking her out.

_Does he have split personality disorder or something?_

...

Alexia walked into her house, not realising what time it was.

"Where the hell have you been?" Her mom yelled. "I was expecting you home at 9 pm, not 3 am. What happened?"

She looked down at her outfit and realised why her mom was so worried. Her hair was a mess, her jeans had a rip in them and her wrists were bright red.

"Oh, um, something happened after the game. Huge accident. We won, but the other team didn't appreciate it. I went out afterwards, like I told you I was going to. A few of us were jumped by some people from the other school. It's nothing, really. I'm fine, just tired."

And with that, she walked up the stairs and ignored her mum's protests. Alexia had enough for one evening.

...

When Alexia woke up, she didn't immediately remember the events of the previous night. Then everything flooded back to her and she grabbed her head. She could feel a faint vibration in the air and she could sense that someone was near her. The air smelt warm and felt soft and safe.

"Alexia?" It was Derek.

"Derek? What do you want?" She practically shouted.

"Shhh! Your mum is in the next room! I don't want her drawing attention to us. Be quiet."

She nodded and sat up, running her hands through her hair.

"How come I can sense you? Well, I didn't know it was you, but I knew there was someone in the room."

Derek shrugged and walked over to her bookcase. He snorted. "Twilight, really?" He tossed the book at her and laughed.

"What? You really need to embrace your inner teenage girl, Derek." She was teasing him now.

"It's not that. It's how ironic it is. Have you never looked around and realised that? The majority of your bookcase consists of Supernatural-based novels. I wonder why..." Derek mused thoughtfully.

She laughed and walked over to the bookcase, putting the book back. "Maybe it's because I'm a teenage girl and they are the only books that people read now."

He nodded and stared into her eyes. She felt her body moving towards him. His lips were inches from hers and yet again, she could practically taste his breath.

"Alexia?" Her mum shouted from downstairs, breaking the moment between them.

"Yes?" She called back, opening her door. She looked back into her room to say goodbye to Derek, but he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a werewolf! (incase you didn't realise!)


	6. Learning Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia and Erica bonding time (sorta).   
> Isaac being sassy - just how I like him.  
> A moment between Alexia and Stiles - sorry for all you Sterek shippers (me included tbh). LOOK AWAY NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Alexia and Stiles - sorry for all you Sterek shippers (me included tbh). LOOK AWAY NOW!

"You know, I really think you could probably cancel school today"

It was Monday morning and Alexia was sitting in Stiles' jeep on the way to school. She was stuck in the back, squashed between Isaac and Erica. She tried to ignore all their 'wolf drama' and their speculation over the mystery kidnapper. Stiles saw she was becoming more distant and tried to speak to her more.

"Hmm, I wish I could" she mused, thoughtfully. She had been thinking too much recently. Worrying too much, to be exact. She had a crazy kidnapper and possible stalker on the loose and she didn't know why. Well, she knew that he had a vendetta against either werewolves or Derek, but she wasn't certain. And that scared her.

"Derek says that you have to come to his place tonight. Pack meeting and all." Isaac winked and laughed at her. "It should be fun. New member."

She scowled and looked away. Isaac Lahey really did know how to push her buttons. She remembered him from before he was bitten. He was this lonely boy whose father had been beating him up. Now he was the cockiest person alive, but he was incredibly good-looking.

"Can't wait." And with that, she slammed her door and walked away.

...

The day passed in a blur. She felt alive. Every time she walked past someone, she could feel their body radiating emotions and she could sense things; things that she didn't want to be able to sense. Like the fact that Tommy Sloan had a definite hard-on for her Biology teacher.

She walked into the cafeteria and looked around, trying to find Stiles. The only person she could see was Erica, so she walked over to the perky blonde and sat down at her table.

"Mind if I sit here?" She said, avoiding her eyes.

"Of course, anything I can do for the latest member of the pack." Erica smiled her sweet sugary smile.

The two girls ate their lunch quickly and chatted about random things, but Erica could sense that Alexia had something on her mind. She didn't mention it though, but she kept dropping hints until Alexia caved in.

"Erica?" The blonde looked up from her phone and raised her eyebrows.

"Why is Derek so sad all the time? Why can he be like two different people?" She looked away, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"You mean, why Derek is such a sour wolf? That's Derek. He trusts nobody."

Alexia was confused. It didn't seem like he trusted nobody. He had barely known her for five minutes when he told her about his experience and how they were not so different.

"Nobody? Ever?" She tried to hide the longing in her voice, but she knew that Erica was smarter than her.

"You probably don't remember this, but Derek's house was set on fire when he was younger. Arson attack. His entire family was killed apart from his sister and his uncle. The fire was started by a woman whose family hunted werewolves. She didn't stick to the code."

Alexia almost wished she hadn't said anything. She felt awful that she had assumed Derek was a bit of a jackass, but he had a perfectly good reason to be.

"Don't mention anything to Derek; he gets defensive when people talk about it. He claims that he's over it, but you can see how hard he finds it to trust people." Erica looked at Alexia and suddenly it dawned on her. "You have a thing for Derek, don't you?"

Alexia blushed. She mumbled a few incoherent things under her breath and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She so did not want to talk about this to Erica. A part of her wanted to talk to someone, though. She felt like she was about to go crazy. She needed to know what this silly feeling was about Derek. That she was safe with him.

"No, of course not! I was just wondering why he acts like two completely different people..." She looked away again. This was getting awkward.

Her blushes and pathetic excuses were saved by the arrival of Stiles. He sat down at their table and starting rambling on about something. Alexia had no clue what he was talking about, but she heard the words "stranger" and "kidnap".

"Woah, slow down. What's wrong?"

Stiles looked at her as if he'd just seen a miracle. He leaped up and squealed loudly, causing everyone in the canteen to look at him and laugh.

"Oh, Lex. I completely forgot about what you can do. You know, to people. Come on, I need to show you something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of her chair and out of the canteen, leaving Erica sitting on her own with an amused expression on her face.

....  
"Oh Stiles, you know I can't do this! I don't know what to do..."

They were in Stiles' room, sitting on his bed. He had a wolfsbane bullet in a plastic holder and a candle sitting on the dressing table.

"When Deaton treated Derek's wounds, he found this in his body. It belonged to the mysterious kidnapper obviously. We can use this to find him!" Stiles emptied the bullet out into her cupped hands, pointing at it.

"First of all; why do we want to find him? I'm perfectly happy with never seeing him again. And also, you're forgetting the part where I've never done any sort of magic knowing what to do! I have no clue." She put the bullet back into its container and blew the candle out.

"Why don't you just close your eyes and try? You didn't need an incantation last time, you just, kind-of, did it." Stiles pleaded.

She sighed and picked up the bullet. Walking over to the dressing table, she re-lit the candle and closed the curtains.

"Okay I'll give it a go..."

Alexia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She caressed the bullet in her hand and tried to manipulate all the elements. She felt it happening, her pulse was racing and the colours beneath her eye-lids were changing rapidly. Her body was shaking and she was muttering strange words under her breath. Then everything slowed down. Her breathing became shallow and she saw the man who kidnapped her. He was in a basement with six other men. They were all blonde with constantly changing eyes. She could feel them; she was with them. She could feel the anger and hatred radiating off them, but she could also feel desire. Desire to kill, desire to hunt, desire for revenge. There was also an unfamiliar aura about them. She could feel their bloodlust. She could feel their desire to drain every drop of blood from the next body. They were vampires.

 

_What have I signed up for..._

....  
"Lex?" Stiles was shaking her, breaking her from her visions. Her eyes snapped shut and she exhaled loudly.

"Stiles! I don't know where they are, but I know what they are." She frowned. "They are-"

"Vampires"

She didn't even know that Derek was in the room until he spoke. She didn't even notice him climbing through Stiles' closed window.

"I know. I could feel it through your vision, too."

Stiles walked over to the window and slammed it shut. Derek looked at Alexia with concern in his eyes. Stiles watched the two of them, silently communicating via their eyes.

"Well, I hate to break the moment, but what the freaking hell are we going to do? Vampires don't die, dude."

Derek laughed. "This isn't Twilight. Vampires don't sparkle in the sun. They burn."

Alexia looked from Derek to Stiles' sensing the antagonism in the room. She could feel the jealousy radiating off Stiles and she could feel the dislike and irritation radiating off Derek. She was scared too. All of them were meant to be a team, a pack, but they were fighting amongst themselves. The overwhelming feeling of fear and the unknown was crippling her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. The room was spinning and she needed to sit down.

Derek could feel her fear. "You are going home," he nodded to Alexia. "And you," he nodded to Stiles, "are coming with me. We have a vampire coven to find and we need to be quick about it."


	7. Sometimes You Find Yourself Welcoming Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Stiles/Alexia bonding agaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.   
> Stiles is sassy sometimes too. I like it. Stiles also uses his knowledge to the max here. Love it.

Algebra is just one of those things that put life into perspective. You can be a witch and fighting supernatural creatures, but your maths teacher can always find time to set you an hour's worth of algebra equations for homework. So that's why Alexia found herself sitting at 2am finishing her homework when she could feel someone near her.

"Lex?" It was Stiles.

She laughed at the fact he always came through her window. "Oh hey Stiles, too hipster to use the front door?"

He laughed along with her and walked over to her bed, sitting down on it and lifting her Math books up.

"Look at question 17. X and X squared are different variables..."

"Gee thanks Stiles, but is there a reason why you came through my window at 2am? I'm pretty sure it wasn't to correct my homework." She didn't mean to snap at him, but she was feeling very stressed.

Stiles bit his lip and looked away. "I just came to see how you were. You know, since becoming a witch and stuff. I wanted to give you more information since I'm the only one who knows anything..."

She sighed and fiddled with her hair. Stiles had an obsession with knowing everything. He wasn't a know-it-all, he just liked knowing things. The whole witch thing had got him hooked.

"Well there's a few things. I'm pretty exhausted now, but that's because I haven't had any sleep. But I seem to be a lot happier now, I can concentrate better and I care about things more. I also seem to have more emotions. Is it to do with the fact that I can sense emotions?"

"Slow down Lex. One question at a time. I'll read you something out from the internet that I found..." He fiddled with his iPhone and scrolled and tapped until he found the right web page. "Okay. So remember the way I told you that the depression was due to the supernatural goings on in Beacon Hills? You were never fully a witch, until you came into some sort of contact with supernatural creatures. You had a potential inside of your body, like a time bomb. However, you were a witch surrounded by all this craziness and you didn't know. You hadn't done any magic and your body was fighting it."

He stopped and scrolled down again. "This is the bit that I wanted to tell you. Whenever a witch does his or her first piece of magic, it is significant. The depression and everything caused by the fact you could sense the supernatural goes away. This is because you were a dormant witch up until then. When you do your first piece of magic, it is called "The Awakening" because you finally wake up. You finally become yourself."

Alexia couldn't even speak. She was so surprised that he was talking about her. Something like this was actually happening to her. There was a reason why she was so sad, there was a reason why she lost everything. She was a witch and she was special...

"There is deep magic rooted in your family. It can skip generations and finally resurface when no one expects it."

She nodded, taking it all in. It was a lot and she was tired. She wouldn't be able to remember everything that Stiles told her in the morning, but one thing stuck with her. The Awakening.


	8. Dream Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia has a pretty vivid dream and Derek's there for her. The triangle is kinda forming, guys.  
> Stiles is this major worrier, like seriously. I want him in my life....

Alexia didn't know where she was or why she was running, but she knew she was in danger. Her heart was pounding so fast that it was almost out of her skin and her breathing was heavy and rapid. Someone was following her and she needed to get away. She had no idea where Derek or Stiles were. She had no idea where anybody was. She only knew that she had to keep running. Keep running or else she would die.

"Derek?" a shadowy figure appeared at the end of the alley. It slowly and quietly began walking towards her, but Alexia couldn't feel them. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the figure, to try to find out what it was. Suddenly, the figure disappeared. She looked around her, trying to see where it had gone. She let out a sigh of relief and spun around, only to find a hand over her mouth and two chains around her arms. She screamed.

...

Alexia's eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed. The sweat was pouring down her face and she was shaking.

"O-only a dream. On-only a dream." She muttered, while walking towards the bathroom to splash water on her face. She groaned and held her hand to her forehead; it was 4am in the morning and the third consecutive night that she had a nightmare.

"Everything okay?"

Alexia spun around to find Derek Hale sitting on a chair in the corner of her bedroom. She was so exhausted and drained that she hadn't been able to sense that he was there. He flashed a pearly grin and then frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"You're not okay, are you?"

And then she completely blacked out.

...

Alexia woke up again to find her face being stroked by someone. Gasping, she looked around to see Derek sitting on her bed and staring at her face.

"You really scared me there." His voice was stern and forceful, like he was telling her off.

"I really scared myself; I've never felt like that before..." Her voice faded at the end of her sentence.

"You haven't adjusted yet to everything. Stiles says-"

She cut him off. "I don't care what Stiles says. I am fine. I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well and it sucks to try and cope with five hours sleep." She laughed weakly, looking away.

Derek's phone rang. He stood up and answered it, walking away from her. "Yes, she's fine. She's just worn out... I think. Call Erica and tell her to come over and stay with her while we go out searching again, I don't want anything to happen while we're gone."

Derek muttered a few things under his breath, so low that Alexia couldn't hear. She didn't want to hear what he was talking about anyway. Her concentration slipped and she felt her eyes closing slowly and her breath slowing down. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

....

"So you're perfectly fine now?"

Stiles was a worrier by nature. When Derek had called him to tell him what happened to Alexia, he had flipped out. He was so worried about her that he offered to go over and look after her. Derek refused though, so the first time Stiles got to see Alexia was when he drove her to school the next day.

"Seriously, I was just tired. I had so much homework to do and I had not been sleeping or eating properly. I'm fine now; I just needed a refill day." She laughed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Stiles wasn't fooled, but he knew better than to say anything. Alexia was quietly stubborn and reminded him of Derek in some ways. But she was completely different to anyone he had ever met in most ways. Maybe it was something to do with her being a witch.

Alexia's voice broke his flow of thought. "Are you free tonight? I totally need a pizza and DVD day."

She looked at him with the hopeful expression on her face that she always used. She thought that she had to persuade him to do anything with her. It was completely the other way around. Stiles was totally in awe of her. The way she brushed her hair behind her ear, the way she always fiddled with the hem of her shirt, they way she always did that nervous laugh when she was unsure of herself.

"Yes, I can't wait! I mean, uh, yeah sure. Why not?" He coughed and looked away. In the back of the car, Isaac stifled a laugh. He sure was enjoying the fact that Stiles was totally crushing on Alexia.

"Great, well can we go to your house?" She smiled and got out of the truck. "See you later!"

And with that she walked off, leaving the two boys to stare after her.

Isaac laughed and patted Stiles on the head. "Someone needs to take a cold shower."

....

Alexia thought she was okay, but really she was falling apart. She thought that being a witch would be no different, but it was a completely different world of her own. She could feel everything. Sadness, rage, desire. She could feel the magic wanting to burst out of her at every opportunity. It took her everything she had to keep it inside of her and remain completely normal for the whole school day. She was surprised she managed it.

She was more surprised to find Derek Hale waiting for her outside of school at 2 o'clock, one hour before school finished. He texted her to come outside and leave with him and, of course, she did as she was told. She had some questions to ask him.

"Care to explain yourself?" She said as she threw herself into his car.

He raised his eyebrows and made a face at her. "Explain what? You weren't sick and you weren't just tired from only having a few hours sleep. Your body was literally about to give up. What are you not telling us?"

She looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. She couldn't handle the fact that Derek Hale was so damn confusing. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to seem weak. If she was weak, then the pack might kick her out. And she finally felt like she had meaning. But what if something terrible happened and she couldn't do anything because she didn't ask for help?

She took a deep breath.

"Derek. I don't know what is happening to me, but I can't handle it. I can feel everything. My body is about to explode. I'm trying so hard to control it, but I can't. Something weird is going on."

"Stiles told me about that. He said that when a witch first "awakes", she will go through urges and will feel out of control. You won't feel like this forever, but it will take a few days or a week until you are back to normal."

She smiled; glad to know that it was temporary. "Really? Woah, that's great. But that doesn't explain the nightmares."

"The nightmares?"

"Yeah. They're all the same. I'm being chased by an unknown person and then suddenly a dark figure creeps up on me and puts his hand over my mouth. Then I wake up."

Derek didn't say anything. He just started intently into her eyes. Her all-knowing grey eyes. They were beautiful and scary at the same time. He was transfixed by her, but she didn't know it. He didn't even know it himself.

Their faces were inches apart when Derek pulled away. "I'm sorry Alexia; I think you're getting the wrong impression."

"I'm getting the wrong impression? I'm not the one who is making the move on the sixteen year old girl..."

Derek's face turned stony. "Fine, but are we going to actually find out about our mysterious coven of vampires, or are we going to argue?"

And with that, he got out of his car and walked into his house.

...

"You know, I rather like your house."

Alexia walked through the front door and looked around, admiringly. It seemed so surreal that a fire had once destroyed this house. Derek had redecorated it perfectly.

"Compliment accepted." Derek smirked and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

She nodded and followed him into the kitchen, watching him as he walked around and got her a drink. She smiled at the sight of Derek Hale doing something for someone else.

"You know..." she started.

"I know a lot of things," He laughed, "but continue."

She took a deep breath and looked at Derek. "Why don't you let people see the caring side of you?"

Derek's body tensed as she continued. "I mean, you can be really nice and then you can be really cold. It's like two completely different people."

She broke off and looked away, scared to see Derek's expression.

"I just, can't. Every time I trust someone or let them in they hurt me. Stiles and Scott are fine because I don't really trust them. They depend on me. With you, it's completely different."

_With you it's completely different?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already finished the story completely so yeah, I know who she ends up with at the end of this part.


	9. Gaining Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Derek/Alexia bonding again. Stiles is being as helpful as he can, but it gets thrown back in his face.. kinda. Something seriously weird happens to Alexia and Stiles is there. Yeahhhhh. Derek interrupts their little chat and tells them that he picked up the scent of the vampires at the school. They arrive at the school, but are greeted by something much more different than what they expected.

She was right; Derek Hale was even more messed up than she was.

"What way am I different?" She asked him.

Derek's face was expressionless, as if he was trying to hide all his emotions from her. "You're just completely different to anyone I've ever known before. That's both a good thing and a bad thing. You surprise me."

Alexia was about to give him a witty response when her phone started ringing. Trust Stiles to ruin the moment.

"Hello?" She said into the speaker. 

Stiles voice echoed around the room, "Lex, we have a serious problem! I couldn't find you after school so I drove to your house to see what happened. Guess who I saw at your house, sniffing around?"

Alexia gasped. They had tracked her to her house. Her family weren't safe anymore. Derek walked over and grabbed her phone from her unmoving and spoke a few words to Stiles before hitting the 'end call' button and holding her hands.

"Alexia, come on. You'll be fine, honestly. I won't let anything happen to you or your family. I promise."

And like that, she felt instantly safe. Derek always knew exactly what to say, even if he didn't say much.  
....  
It turns out that having a stalker vampire on the loose had its benefits. Alexia was never alone in her house for more than 10 minutes and she liked it. Of course, she complained to all of the werewolves that it was completely unnecessary, but in reality she was so happy.

Stiles had decided to take her up on her offer of hanging out, but this time they were going to hang out at her place. The next night he brought round Pizza, DVDs and his iPad, hoping to impress and have fun at the same time. Alexia was still blissfully unaware of the effect that she had on both Stiles and, surprisingly, Derek Hale. Stiles was sitting on her bed, practically drooling over her in skimpy nightwear when she decided to ask him a question that had been plaguing her all day. 

"Stiles?"

He shook his head and tried to look at her in the eye. "Mm-hmm"

"Why are boys so confusing?" She asked.

Stiles laughed. "Why are girls so confusing?"

They both looked at each other straight in the eyes and Alexia felt the same connection between them that she had the night of the lacrosse match. Alexia touched his cheek and instantly saw a vision of what she presumed was the future....

Alexia was lying with her head on Stiles' chest. He was playing with her hair and they were laughing together while they held hands. She kissed his neck and slowly traced her hands down his chest, sighing as she did so. He bit his lip and kissed her softly on the lips. Once, twice, three times. Pulling away, she laughed before putting her finger on his lip and telling him to shush.

...

"Lex? You okay?"

And Alexia snapped out of it. It didn't really happen, it was just a vision. It felt so real though. She felt safe and happy and like a normal teenager. Like every other teenager in school. She wanted that. She had always wanted to be different from other people, but now as her wish came true she finally realised that normal was good. Normal was great.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm, uh, fine."

She leaned towards him and touched her lips to his, testing to see what he would do. She totally didn't expect his reaction. Stiles body was on fire. He kissed her back fiercely and passionately, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. She moaned and they both fell back on the bed. She was lying on top of Stiles and they were both just as in to it as each other, when Stiles' door opened.

"What is going on here?"

_Crap._

It was Derek. Just the guy Alexia did **not** want to see. 

"So how long has this been going on for?" Derek asked with a fake mocking tone to his voice. He was looking at Alexia with a look of pure disbelief.

"Um..." was all Alexia could say.

Derek looked away from her. "Stiles?"

"Um..."

Alexia blushed and buttoned up her shirt. She got up off Stiles' bed and spoke directly to Derek.

"Forget about what just happened. What did you find out? Why are you here?"

Derek grimaced, as if he remembered that they had a bigger problem than two teenagers making out.

"There's been no scent of the vampires around your house since their last 'visit', but I have picked up their scent again in town. You're going to love this..."

Alexia's eyes widened. She thought that maybe they were not a target of the vampires, that they were just curious. She hoped. It was all wrong though – they were being hunted.

"They were at school."

...

Derek, Stiles and Alexia were sitting in Stiles' jeep outside Beacon Hills High School. It was late at night and there was no one about. Alexia could sense it though. Their mysterious kidnapper had been here.

"Well, dibs not going."

Stiles always knew how to diffuse the tension. He ignored Derek's glare and stroked Alexia's cheek. Derek turned his back on them and looked out the window, checking to see if there was anyone about.

"When I was here earlier their scent was fresh. They haven't been back since, but there is a new scent here. Something I don't recognise."

Alexia could sense it too. It was a familiar scent. It reminded her of her granny, but her granny had died years ago. She raised her hand in front of her body as if she was going to put it against someone's. Her hand shook and she could feel it. The vibrations flooded through her body.

"Lex?" Stiles touched her shoulder, breaking her concentration.

"See that scent you picked up, Derek. It's not them. It's something else. Something good, though. I felt it and I'm pretty sure that it's something that can help us."

Derek sighed. "Look, we don't even know what it is. Why was it at the school?"

"I felt it. It's like me. I'm sure of it." She looked at him. "Please, trust me. We just need to like find it or something."

"How are we meant to find it? We can't even find the vampires before they find us. We are being hunted, don't you realise that? We're in the dark. The vampire coven is our priority. This thing that you think can help us, where is it? It's not here. I haven't came across anything. None of us have..."

Derek's voice trailed off and he looked at her despairingly. They needed to focus and train, not depend on some mystery thing that could help them. For all he knew, it could be tricking them.

Alexia wasn't listening. Her eyes were closed and she was very still. Derek and Stiles looked at each other in confusion.

"It's here." She whispered.


	10. The Complete Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby turns out to be pretty awesome and very like Derek in a way. Alexia and her get on like a house on fire and Alexia learns about the "Totem Orbem" (completely fictional!) and that she is much more powerful than your normal witch. Stiles and Alexia have a moment and Derek seems to be a bit angry.

Alexia opened her eyes and looked at both of them. Derek's face was emotionless and Stiles looked like he was going to be sick.

Derek spoke first. "How do you know? There's nothing here. I can hear everything."

Alexia shrugged. "I don't know, but I can feel it. It's here and it's going to help us."

And with that, all four doors in Stiles' jeep opened. A shadowy figure was in front of the jeep. It was of medium height and she couldn't tell if it was a man or woman.

"What the hell..."

Alexia got out of the jeep and walked towards the figure. She wasn't afraid. She knew not to be. She trusted her instincts. The figure lowered its hood and smiled at Alexia. It was a girl, maybe 2 years older than her. She knew instantly that this person was a witch. She could feel it. She didn't know her, but she could trust her.

"I'm sorry for scaring your friends. My name is Ruby."

Derek got out of the jeep and walked up to them. "So you're a witch?"

Ruby smirked. "You already know that. I know what you are too, Mr Alpha."

"Just checking. You're not the first unwelcome guest this town has had recently."

Alexia couldn't believe how rude Derek was being. His generally foul mood had taken a turn for the worst since he had caught her and Stiles making out. He seemed determined to be the world's biggest jackass.

Ruby laughed, unabashed by Derek's rudeness. "I've heard about you. The mysterious Derek Hale with an equally mysterious past. You don't actually like anybody, do you?"

Alexia could feel Derek's anger rising. She put her hand on his chest and looked at Ruby apologetically. "Would you like to come back to Derek's and we can talk about what's going on and why you are here?"

Ruby nodded. "I know where that is. I'll meet you there; I just have a few things to do first." And with that, she disappeared. 

Derek sighed and looked at Alexia. "Why did you do that? We don't even know her and you invited her to my house? Are you out of your mind?"

Alexia shook her head. "No, but you are. Pissing off a witch is not the smartest trick in the book."

...  
When they arrived back at Derek's house there was no sign of Ruby. Stiles couldn't contain his excitement for the arrival of the witch.

"You know that she can help us, right? We have two witches now! This is great..."

"Yeah, but what happens when she decides to kill Derek because he's a complete jackass?"

Alexia knew that Derek could very well hear her, but she didn't care. She was sitting on the sofa with her head leaning against Stiles' shoulder. They hadn't spoken about what happened earlier and Alexia didn't know what to say really.

They were sitting in complete silence when Stiles cleared his throat. "Can we talk about, you know, earlier? I feel like we need to clear some things up..."

Alexia really liked Stiles. She really did. But with everything going on, was she sure of her feelings? And what about Derek? Derek... who still confused her. 

Stiles cleared his throat. "I really like you. I've really liked you for ages. You're so different to all the other girls, but you're beautiful and funny and amazing. I can't help-"

Alexia silenced him by crashing her lips against his. They rolled over and he was on top of her, kissing her. She traced her hands up and down his chest. She didn't care that Derek was in the next room. She didn't care that something crazy and unknown was going on. She wanted him.

Alexia finally broke the kiss and whispered into his ear. "I really like you too."

...

"I hear you have a vampire problem."

Ruby walked into Derek's house and found him in the kitchen, staring into space.

"You heard right."

Ruby smirked and tilted her head to the right, looking him up and down. Sure, he was older than her, but he was also younger than her in many ways. He seemed emotionally incapable of being a person, but he had conflicting feelings for the witch in the other room. The same witch that seemed to be in love with one of his betas.

"I was visiting family here when I could sense it. That she was here. There aren't an awful lot of witches about, you know. When we detect each other, it's nearly impossible to stay away. Another person exactly like yourself? You can't resist it."

Derek raised his eyebrows at her. "And what's that got to do with anything? What do you know about vampires?"

"I know not to bleed in front of one."

Derek laughed and stood up. He motioned for her to follow him and he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Stiles and Alexia were sitting.

"Ruby here says she can help. She needs to talk to you, Alexia. We need to get you completely clued up on everything to do with, you know, you." He pointed to Stiles. "And you, you need to come with me. We're going to train. Call Isaac and the rest; tell them to get here now."  
...  
Alexia found that she could easily talk to Ruby. She was almost like the big sister that she never had. Both girls were so similar it was freaky. 

"So you passed out because you did too much magic?" Ruby asked her.

"No. I don't know what happened really, but I had these terrible nightmares. I was being chased in them. They were so real, like I was there." She paused and then continued. "For the first week, I felt really up and down. The magic wanted to burst out of me. I had to control my urges. In English, I ran out of ink in my pen and I wanted to kill my teacher. The lights kept flickering and the pages flew off a couple of people's desks. It was crazy..."

Ruby looked at her with a shocked expression, "And you only found out you were a witch a little while ago?"

"Um, yeah... why?" Alexia's eyes narrowed. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Have you ever heard of 'The Totum Orbem'?" Ruby asked.

She shrugged. "Nope. I'm not a walking encyclopedia and Stiles has never mentioned it. Why? What is it?"

Ruby got up and pulled something out of her bag. It was an old brown leather book. It had pages and pages of words written in an unfamiliar language. She flicked through the pages until she came to a page in the middle of the book. It was very different from the rest of the other pages. It had a diagram in the middle of the page of a circle with a heptagon inside it. Each point of the heptagon rested on the circumference of the circle. Alexia ran her fingers over the page and looked at the explanatory paragraph, but it was in the unfamiliar language. Ruby began reading from the passage.

"The Complete World refers to the most powerful of us in witchcraft. When the seven siblings had discovered their abilities, they each parted ways. They moved to different continents and had families. Each of these families carried the same abilities as these gifted ones. However, these powers were so potent and compelling that only 7 people (each one related to one of the seven siblings) could be in possession of these powers at one time. These people possess more magical qualities than other witches..."

Ruby looked at Alexia. "You said that you can do magic without any incantation. The magic is bursting out of you. I wasn't like you and neither were any of my siblings. You're incredibly powerful and I think I know why."

"So I'm part of this Totum Orbem thing? How come? I never knew I was a witch until a couple of weeks ago. I can't be one of these, I just can't."

Alexia started tapping her fingers on her leg and the lights began to flicker rapidly. Ruby looked from her to the light. The light kept flickering, she couldn't stop it. Derek walked into the room and immediately Alexia stopped.

"I heard most of what you told her. Is that really true?" He looked at Alexia with a look of amazement.

"What's so good about it? I'm an even bigger freak now."

Derek laughed and locked eyes with Ruby. He sat down beside Alexia and put his hand on her knee.

"When I was younger, my mom would tell me stories about witches. They were mostly scary stories, but one of them was a happy story. It was about one of the Totem Orbum, a girl. She was this incredible lady who made sure there was peace everywhere she went. Everyone loved her and she wasn't a freak. She was perfect..."

His voice trailed off as he looked at Alexia. He finally got it. He knew why he was so enthralled by her, why everyone was so enthralled by her. He could taste her scent on his tongue, alerting all his senses. Her heartbeat had its own unique rhythm. He was blissfully unaware that Ruby was sitting opposite him. Nothing mattered apart from her.

Derek suddenly cocked his head up and sniffed. "They're here."

Both girls didn't need an explanation. 'They' could only mean one thing.


	11. Conflicting Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia finds herself torn between Stiles and Derek again! The reason that Lydia didn't turn is revealed (completely fanon).

Derek walked out of his house to the forest, closely followed by Alexia and Ruby. Alexia wasn't scared. Fear was for the weak. She certainly wasn't weak. All three of them could sense it, but only Derek could hear it. The movement of feet, a rapid heartbeat, the desire for blood. It was calling him, mocking him.

"I know you're there." Derek called out to the trees. "Why don't you come out and play?"

And with that, three men walked out from the trees. Alexia immediately recognised them. One of them was their mysterious kidnapper; the other two had been in the room with him when she visited him in her vision. Their kidnapper looked at Ruby and both corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Look who we have here. Derek Hale and Ruby Martin. Oh and another witch. How lovely."

Ruby Martin? As in Lydia Martin? 

Alexia and Derek both stopped still. They looked at Ruby with a look of confusion. She couldn't be related to Lydia, could she?

"Well I seem to have surprised you. Yes, Ruby here is related to your little redhead friend. Didn't mention that, did you Ruby?"

The blonde vampire smirked and wiped the corner of his mouth with his finger. "Oops, sorry. I hadn't meant to hunt so late during the day, but you always have to be prepared when you're dealing with dogs and magicians."

Ruby hadn't spoken. She just looked at the blonde vampire with a look of pure loathing. Her hands began to shake and her eyes were flashing. She took a step forward until she was standing directly in front of him.

"Go on, bite me Levi. You know you can't."

Derek finally spoke. "So you two know each other?"

The blonde vampire smiled sweetly at Ruby and started pacing sideways, shooting mischievous looks at Alexia.

"Back when I lived in a little town in Virginia, I came across this beautiful young lady called Ruby Martin. She was a newly discovered witch and I was a normal guy. I knew there was something up with her, so I followed her one night into the woods. A vampire followed her, trying to kill her. However, vampires are more distracted by human blood than a witch. I ended up being turned by the vampire, while Ruby fled. She didn't even know I was there until I captured her and tortured her. I tortured her until she told me her little secret. I had a little secret of my own though. Fortunately for her, witches can do this thing where they can escape pretty easily..."

He stopped and smirked at her. Alexia suddenly became light-headed with frustration. She could easily take this cocky vampire down, but she couldn't. He and his friends knew a few tricks and her magic was being blocked. She lifted her hand up, but nothing happened.

Levi's laugh became hysterical. "What's wrong, little witch? Or should I say, main witch? You can't do magic, hmm? You're not the only ones here who can manipulate the elements." He paused and directed his next question to Ruby. "How does it feel, Ruby, to be less powerful than this weak thing?"

Ruby gasped and gave Levi a cold stare. "Back off now. You know what happened last time when I got angry. Why are you even here?"

Fortunately for both witches, Levi had not been paying attention to Derek. He didn't even get to answer Ruby's question. Derek pounced on one of the vampires in full alpha form. His sharp teeth dug into its neck and he severed its neck in two. He gasped and the blood poured out of his neck. Alexia could feel the life draining out of the vampire slowly. There was a terrible rotting smell that she was sure only supernatural beings could detect. Derek's attack had been so quick that the vampire didn't even have a chance to react.

Levi and the other blonde vampire took one look at each other and fled, realising that they could not fight an Alpha Werewolf.

...

"Holy crap, that was awesome!"

Stiles had stayed inside for most of the confrontation, deciding that he should let the adults take care of the fight. In reality, he was terrified of the thought of vampires.

Derek walked past all of them and into the kitchen. He turned on the water and started rinsing his hands under the running water. The blood had already stained his hands and dried in. His face was screwed up in concentration and he was ignoring all three of them.

Suddenly, Alexia remembered something that Levi had said. "So you're really related to Lydia Martin?"

Ruby blushed. "Yes. She's my cousin and I was in town visiting her after I heard she got pretty screwed up. I'm guessing that she was involved in something with you three?"

Alexia shook her head. "I wasn't part of anything then. I didn't know I was a witch."

"Oh. That's why she didn't turn though. Cause she has witch blood in her body. That's why she's immune..."

Stiles interrupted with a bang. "She's a witch?!"

Even Derek turned around at his outburst. Could Lydia Martin really be a witch?

"No, no. I told Lex earlier on that not all people from witch ancestry are full witches. It can skip a generation or sibling. Lydia is definitely not a witch. She does have witch blood in her system though and that's why she wasn't turned when she was bitten by an alpha. Witches cannot turn into werewolves."

Alexia noticed that Ruby had picked up Stiles' irritating nickname for her, but she didn't say anything. This statement came as a bit of a shock to her. She was counting on the werewolf bite as part of her safety net. Witches weren't immortal and it didn't take much for her to be killed. She had been hoping that if anything ever happened, she could be turned.

Ruby saw her face fall. "I don't mean that there isn't another way. You just can't be turned the, you know, conventional way."

Alexia looked away, letting the subject drop. She drummed her fingers on the table and suddenly the lights started flickering. This made her remember something else that Levi had said.

"How come I couldn't do any magic when they were there? I tried, but nothing happened. It was like a switch was off in my circuit. He mocked me for it too, he did something..."

This time Derek spoke up. "He used burnt sage. I could smell it. It mutes all witches capabilities for a short while. But it comes at a price. It also makes vampires and werewolves semi-weak too. Everything moves much slower. He only used it because he was desperate; he wanted to even the playing field."

Alexia was even more worried though. Okay she was a super powerful witch, but there were certain ways that her magic could be blocked. She started pacing the room, controlling her breathing. Stiles saw she was worried and walked beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm pretty sure Levi has gone. You shoulda seen the look on his face when Derek took out that blonde vamp. And I'm pretty sure that no one knows about using sage. I didn't even believe witches existed, never mind there was something that could halt their power."

And just like that, everything was okay. She looked into Stiles' warm brown eyes and she knew that everything was going to be okay. It had to be.

...

Derek Hale didn't normally do this sort of thing. It was 4am in the morning and he was sitting in a chair inside Alexia's bedroom watching her sleep. He told the rest of the pack he was just watching her incase the vampires came back. None of them knew his secret agenda.

"W-wait... come here... D-Derek?"

Derek's heart nearly stopped. It was nothing new to him that she was talking in her sleep. She always talked in her sleep, but no one knew exactly what she was talking about. Until now.

"Derek?"

There it was again. Her voice. Her sweet, melodic voice calling his name. He wondered if she was awake. He slowly stood up and walked over to her bed. Her breathing was shallow and regular. She was asleep.

Derek spoke to himself. "Huh, so she dreams about me."

"Who dreams about you?"

Derek had spoke louder than he thought. Alexia was now awake. Her face was stern, but confused. She looked at him and then looked at herself lying in bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Derek smirked. "Witch watch."

Alexia rolled her eyes at him. "Very funny. I don't need to be watched. I can watch myself."

"You're part of my pack. We all look out for each other. And also, I came in here while you were asleep. You had no idea I was here."

Alexia frowned and tried to think of a comeback. It was so annoying. Ruby could handle Derek, but she just turned into a blabbering mess around him. No wonder he thought she needed looking after.

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you. You seemed pretty cut up after yesterday..."

Alexia still didn't say anything. She was annoyed at him too. Derek made her feel like a little girl. He completely dominated her, took care of her and told her what to do. And she liked it.

What happened next completely took her by surprise. Derek was sitting on her bed, looking into her eyes and he slowly started leaning in. Alexia found herself leaning towards him, too. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't make sense of what was going on. She bit her lip and looked into Derek's eyes. His lips crashed against hers and she found herself wanting more. He was on top of her, kissing her passionately.

 _What about Stiles? What are you doing?_ She found her brain was screaming at her.

She didn't care. The only things here were Derek and her. His fingertips caressed every curve and her breathing hitched up. Finally Alexia found some self-restraint and pushed him away.

"Wait, stop Derek. This is wrong."

Derek sat up and looked at her. "You still wanted it..."

"That's not what I meant. I can't kiss Stiles one day and then kiss you the next. I'm not some kind of slut."

Both of them had been so engrossed that they didn't hear someone enter the room.

"Oh I don't know about that now."

 _What the hell have I done?_

It was Stiles. Stiles was the one person Alexia never meant to hurt, yet she just had. His face was completely shocked.

"Stiles wait I can explain!"

He pushed her away. "I don't need an explanation. I saw what happened. I should never have been so stupid. All these "keeping watch" nights, this is what has really been going on?"

He was so hurt, but he had got the wrong end of the stick. Alexia had to make him listen.

"No, no no! This is the first time anything has ever happened. I didn't even know Derek was ever in my room before."

Derek hadn't spoken yet. He was looking from Alexia to Stiles, trying to decide what to exactly say. It was his entire fault.

"Right, sure. Well I came over to see if you wanted to go out for dinner later on tonight, but obviously I was mistaken. Goodbye."

And with the last phrase delivered in a deliberately stinging tone, Stiles opened the window and left.

Alexia looked at Derek. "I don't even want to look at you right now."

...

"You know, I don't believe we've had this much drama before until you came along."

Isaac Lahey really did know how to push her buttons. They were sitting in Chemistry and she had the misfortune of being his lab partner. Alexia couldn't stick him, he was irritating and smug.

"So first you make out with Stiles and then you get hot and heavy with Derek. Saucy." He winked and smirked at her.

Alexia had had enough. Stiles was completely ignoring her and she was completely ignoring Derek. To make everything ten times worse, she was stuck beside Isaac Lahey for another hour. Being a witch really did have its benefits.

"Will you please shut up and leave me alone." Alexia muttered.

"Not likely. Derek thinks that you are still in danger so I have to keep an eye on you in school, since Stiles is no longer up to the job..." He laughed and continued. "You could always leave though, and go to Derek's."

The beaker they were working on was slowly bubbling and a crack was beginning to form on the side of it. Isaac went to lift the Bunsen over to it and leave it there where the mixture was meant to cool before they heated it. However, Alexia was so angry she accidentally lit the Bunsen.

"What the-"

Isaac didn't have time to finish his sentence. The mixture exploded all over him. It wasn't dangerous, but it did scare him. Their teacher, Mrs Liddle, came over and scolded him for not being careful. Alexia winked at him and laughed.

"Oh Isaac, it looks like I'm not the one who needs looking after."

The bell rang and she gathered up her things and walked out of the classroom, leaving Isaac swearing under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd okay :(  
> Posted this on fanfiction.net, but I'm updating it and changing it on this. So if you think you've already read it before, then sorry!  
> Multi-chapter  
> There will be some chapters which have been influenced by songs. If it's not really your thing, then avoid the notes. Sorry. :)


End file.
